


As the sun goes down

by Skatergirl29



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dragons, F/M, Forced Marriage, Horses, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, Worry, assassination attempt, locked away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: (This Idea came to me after watching the scene of Tyrion locked in the Skycell)  Tyrion suffers in the Skycell to the point where he feels like killing himself but when all hope seems lost Sana comes to his rescue and they flee to the safety of Kings landing and Sansa tends to Tyrion's wounds and their relationship becomes stronger than ever





	As the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't what happens in the program but this is how my story turned out

Tyrion put his hands out to brace his fall as he was shoved into the cell as the door was locked he turned to his left and saw that there was no wall between him and the outside world he stood up and slowly walked towards the ledge looking down from this height made his stomach churn and he backed away from the ledge until his back met the cold stone wall he sunk down and pulled his knee's closer to his chest to try and keep warm. He was woken up by rough hands pulling him up and holding him against the wall Tyrion looked at the man holding him he was a brute with only one eye and a great number of scars lining his face, a sharp pain erupted in his ribs as the brute's big fists came into contact with them he was sure he heard several of them break, as the beating continued Tyrion held back the screams and soon the brute dropped him to the floor before he left the cell he grabbed Tyrion by the hair and slammed his head back against the stone wall. 

 

Sansa rode through the darkness on her black horse as she approached the Eyrie she climbed down from her horse and hitched him to a post outside of dark tower she drew her sword and made her way through the tower killing any guards that stood in her way. Eventually she reached the dungeons most of the cells were empty but as she rounded the corner she heard an ear piercing scream as she got closer to the cell she saw Tyrion being beaten by an ugly looking brute she drew a small throwing knife and drove it deep into the man's skull, Tyrion looked up and saw Sansa Stark stood before him but with his blurry vision he couldn't be sure.

Tyrion woke up to a cool breeze blowing through the windows he looked around the room before his eyes fell on the enchanting beauty sat on the bed bathing his wounds he also noticed the clean white bandages covering his bruised ribs he turned his head back to the girl and said 'It is you isn't it Sansa I thought perhaps I was dreaming' Sansa said 'When I'd heard about your abduction I knew I couldn't leave you, after all you did protect me from Joffrey' Tyrion said 'I did what any man with a scrap of kindness would do and besides I think I love you' Sansa looked up and said 'After what Joffrey did to me I don't trust men as much as I used to' Tyrion sat up despite the pain and said 'my nephew is a thorn in my side' Sansa placed the bowl on the bedside table and said 'I'm scared he'll come after me and hurt me again'.

 

Tyrion gently took her hands in his and said 'I swear that the next time he ever raises a hand to you will be the last time he has hands. And as long as you live in my kingdom I will always protect you I promise I shall not harm you' 

* * *

* * *

 

Days bled into weeks and Tyrion and Sansa became closer through all the time they spent together that and he also bought her the most beautiful dresses and all the glittering jewels but out of all the presents he'd bought her the one she loved best was the stunning white mare called Llamrei, on a hot summers night Sansa and Tyrion took a romantic stroll on the private beach Tyrion said 'Are you happy here my fair one', Sansa smiled and said 'yes I am very happy here you've been so generous'. Tyrion opened a small wooden box inside was a Gold ring with a ruby in the middle he said 'I would be honoured if you'd agree to be my wife and my queen' Sansa smiled and nodded Tyrion carefully slid the ring onto Sana's middle finger before kissing her hand.

 

Preparations for the wedding and coronation ceremony were well underway guests from all over Westeros had been invited and Sansa was looking forward to seeing her sister Arya again although the news of her forced marriage to Joffrey still worried her. The day of the wedding arrived and in the early hours of the morning a box from Kings landing's finest tailors arrived containing Sansa's wedding dress one of her maids had been sent to assist Sansa in getting ready, before the ceremony was due to start Tyrion visited his wife to be as she opened the door he thought he was looking at an angel she truly was beautiful he said 'I know it's considered bad luck but I wanted to say this before we're surrounded by all those guests out there. I want you to consider this your home you'll want for nothing and I stand by what I told you before I will never harm you in anyway' Sansa curtsied and said 'Thank you my lord' Tyrion said 'And another thing please call me Tyrion your to be my wife not my servant'.  

The wedding ceremony seemed to fly by and soon Sansa found herself kneeling before the throne Tyrion took the crown from the stand and held it above Sansa's head looking out at the crowds of guests he said 'In the name of all that is good and Just in this land I crown you Queen Sansa of Kings Landing', Sansa placed her hands in Tyrion's and slowly rose to her feet before taking her place on the throne beside him Tyrion said 'Hail to the Queen' to which the crowd repeated three times.  After the coronation Tyrion and Sansa mingled with the guests Together Tyrion said 'Isn't that your sister over there my fair one' Sansa said 'yes it is she looks unhappy' Tyrion said 'And heavily pregnant already how long have they been married', Sansa said 'About a week, look she's stepping outside let's go and see if she's alright'.

 

Once outside Arya let the tears fall down her pale skin Sansa and Tyrion appeared beside her Arya wiped away the tears and curtsied before the king and queen Sansa said 'Sister you bow to no one tell me how are you' Arya said 'I'm always tired I'm covered in bruises' Tyrion said 'He's unkind to you' Arya said 'he's a monster sire'. Tyrion said 'Arya he can't treat you like that allow me to help you' Arya looked up and said 'You can't help me sire nobody can, I have to look after my unborn child' Sansa watched as her sister backed away from her she reached out and said 'Arya your my sister I'm worried about you and the baby please let me help you', Arya said 'I should re-join my husband'.

* * *

* * *

After the celebrations ended Sansa and Tyrion made their way back to their chambers the room was beautifully decorated with dark purple and gold wallpaper Tyrion said 'Are you pleased with it Sansa my love' Sansa said 'It's so beautiful I love it. I guess you will want to consummate our marriage tonight' Tyrion said 'Sansa you must understand that I do not expect anything from you especially something you don't feel comfortable doing. There will be plenty of time for us to become closer physically' Sansa smiled and said 'Thank you Tyrion'. Meanwhile at Highgarden Arya was soaking her tired muscles in a hot bath when Joffrey walked in he said 'I thought I told you to strip and wait by the door' Arya climbed out of the bath she reached out to grab a towel Joffrey grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the bed Arya's screams were heard throughout the castle that night.

The next morning Arya awoke before Joffrey she quietly left the room grabbing her cloak from the chair and then made her way down to the stables she quickly saddled her horse and rode out of the citadel and away from her monstrous husband she knew she should go somewhere where Joffrey would never find her but her thoughts of her sweet Sister Sansa led her to Kings Landing. Sansa and Tyrion were awoken by someone knocking loudly at their door Sansa climbed out of bed and walked over to the door she opened the door expecting to see a guard stood outside instead she found her sister doubled over outside the door Arya said 'Sister help me my stomach it hurts so much' Sansa stepped out of the room and assisted her sister along the corridor to the Physicians room there she stayed with Arya, as the sun rose on the horizon Arya was laid in bed curled up on her right side Arya said 'I should have protected my baby I'm so stupid' Sansa took her sister's hands and said 'You did everything you could do to protect her, and one day you'll have another one'.

 

Tyrion looked up from the pieces of parchment he was reading and said 'I guess Sansa has gone for her morning ride' the guard said 'Actually my lord her sister arrived late last night' Tyrion said 'Her sister came all the way from Highgarden she must have been exhausted is Joffrey with her' the guard said 'No my lord it looked as if the girl may have left in a hurry' Tyrion said 'Where is Sansa I should go and make sure she's ok' the guard said 'She's still in the physicians room with her sister', Tyrion quickly walked down the corridor having only just remembered that Sansa's sister Arya was expecting a baby.

Tyrion stood outside the door to the Physicians room he knocked on the door and walked in Arya was laying in a large four poster bed her battered bruised body was covered with crisp white sheets Sansa was sat beside the bed she looked up and saw Tyrion stood in the doorway Tyrion walked over and said 'How is she and the baby' Sansa placed her book on the bedside table and said 'She's exhausted the physician says she lost a lot of blood, and the baby is dead it was a stillbirth the physician thinks that it was killed by Joffrey beating her so much'.   

 

 

   

 


End file.
